


Stuck With You

by Telvia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Creampie, Drama, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Private School, Roommates, School, Smut, Touching, Tsunderes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Tao begins a new year at an all boy's private school. His mood turns sour when he's forced to share a dorm room with an overly chipper giant of a boy. As time progresses with his new roommate, he finds himself growing shy around the other male and can't fathom why. He's never been one to be shy about anything in his life, having spent most of his life as a loner. What does the school year have in store for these two?





	1. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a reader.   
> POV jumps all over.

** Tao's POV **

 

I wheeled my suitcase behind me and shifted the strap of my backpack into a more comfortable position. My parents had dropped me off outside the dorm building with wishes of a successful school year. I had assured them that I didn't need help moving into my room and waved them off. Other students buckling under the weight of their own luggage bustled around me in search of their rooms. It was moving in day at the all boys private school my parents decided to send me to. I hadn't minded. School was school no matter where I went. Honestly, I preferred it. I didn't have to deal with girls or my parents, not that I didn't get along with them. They were just a little overbearing.

I took a deep breath and continued to the dorm building I had been assigned to. Following the slow moving stream of students heading in the same direction, I glanced at my surroundings. It didn't look like a bad place to attend. Every building was immaculate with each brick and cobblestone lined perfectly in place. Not one blade of grass dared to grow longer than acceptable. I turned my attention to the students around me. They seemed alright as well, though everyone was too worried about moving in and getting settled to show their true colors and start making friends.

Stepping up the few stone stairs, I picked up my suitcase before placing it back down to hurriedly make my way to the entrance of the dorm that would be my new home. I strode through the propped open door and headed straight for the desk in the lobby. A boy who appeared to be a few years older than me was manning the counter. His hair was died blonde and he didn't look like a pleasant fellow. I walked up to him purposefully as I pulled the earphones out of my ears.

“Huang Zitao checking in,” I mumbled as I wrapped the cord of my ear buds around my music player and stashed it back in my pocket.

He glanced up at me uninterestedly before glancing down at his clipboard to search for my name.

“Ah,” he said in a deep voice, pointing at what I assumed was my name among the others of the massive list. He glanced up at me with the shadow of a smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. “You'll be on the second floor. Room twenty-two. I should probably introduce myself,” he said as he brought himself to his feet.

I took a step back and craned my head up to look at him. Damn, he was tall, even taller than me and I wasn't exactly short.

“I'm Kris,” he stated gruffly, lifting his chin in greeting. “I'm the adviser for the second floor. If you ever need anything, I'm in room twenty-six.”

“Tao,” I nodded, letting him know he could refer to me as such instead of my full name.

I watched as he picked up a green highlighter and ran it over my name. Setting the clipboard back onto his workspace, he grabbed a key from a grid of cubbyholes to his right and slid it across the counter for me to take. I scooped it up and felt the weight of it in my palm as I bounced it up and down busily.

“Room twenty-two?” I asked for reassurance as I turned my body to face the elevators down the hall to my left.

“Yeah. Your roommate is already there unpacking,” he answered offhandedly.

I paused and swiveled back around to face him, eyes narrowing.

“ _Roommate?_ ” I repeated firmly.

He nodded without looking up from his seated position.

“But my parents and I requested a single,” I spoke slowly, trying to not let the anger seep into my voice even as I bit the words out through clenched teeth.

“We had more applicants than expected this year, so everyone has to double up,” he sighed.

“Even you?”

He scoffed, “Of course not. I get a room to myself. Perks of being an adviser.”

I bit my tongue and stormed off to the elevator. I smushed the up button harshly as I fought with my luggage, trying to work out some of my frustration. My parents and I had been assured I would get a single room, no problem. Now that I was told it wouldn't be a possibility, I was rather vexed. I wasn't used to sharing my personal space with anyone. I was a single child and had been given my own private wing at my parents estate so I was hardly ever bothered by another soul. But now, now I would be forced to share an even smaller room with another person. I was _not_ pleased. Not to mention, whoever he was, had beaten me to the room and had probably already claimed half the space as his own, including which bed was his. He had better _hope_ he hadn't claimed the bed furthest from the door or there would be _hell_ to pay.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I stepped inside and pushed the button for my destination in passing before standing in the corner with a frown on my face. For some reason, my heart was thumping ridiculously fast. Was I nervous about meeting my new roommate? Was it still from the fury coursing through my veins? Why not all the above?

I pushed away from the silver polished wall of the lift as it slowed to a stop. The resounding ding issued and I slid through the doors before they had opened all the way. Standing in the middle of the brightly lit hall, I glanced down both directions to see guys moving in and out of rooms as they carried boxes, televisions, suitcases and other luxuries into their new homes. Most of them were laughing and chatting idly with their roommates, seeming to have already made friends. I turned to the left and trudged down the hall in the direction of my room. Coming to a pause outside the closed door, I glared at the plaster, hoping the beams of my eyes went straight through to the person within.

I grasped the doorknob tightly before twisting it to see if it was unlocked. It was so I swung the door open with more force than necessary. It bounced off the adjacent wall and began to creep back to the door frame. I glanced about the room as I stopped its progress with my foot. My eyes landed on a prone figure staring at me with wide eyes. I must have startled him during his unpacking. He was tall with wavy blonde hair that came down to the tops of his slightly large ears. His eyes were a warm brown color and still wide at my sudden entry.

“Hi,” he said meekly in a voice deeper than I had imagined he would have, which took me by surprise.

My own eyes widened at the sound and a slight blush rose to my cheeks.

“Are you my roommate?” he asked hopefully.

His mouth spread into a wide grin full of white teeth, apparently having shaken off his initial shock. His eyes formed half moons as he practically bounced up and down in place eagerly.

“Er … yeah,” I mumbled as I walked through the doorway and used my shoulder to nudge the door closed.

He bounded forward, causing me to back up against the door. Grabbing my free hand between his two large ones, he shook it excitedly. My blush deepened.

“I'm Chanyeol,” he beamed, bending down to peer into my face.

I could feel his warm breath fanning over my cheeks.

“Tao,” I replied after a long pause.

He finally relinquished his hold on my hand to stand up straight. Placing his hands on his hips, he let out a breath and turned his body to the side so he could motion to the two beds pushed against the wall to my left.

“I didn't claim a bed yet cuz I figured you might have a preference. Do you?”

Smart man. I brushed passed him to round the first bed on my way to the second. Slipping my backpack off my shoulder, I set it down on the mattress and glanced up at him pointedly.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed. “I wanted this one.” He grinned as he used a long slender finger to point down to the other bed.

Oh, fantastic. I was rooming with Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. Bumped

**Chanyeol's POV**

 

Tao sure didn't seem the talkative type, which was really too bad because I like to talk. A lot. He merely shot evil glances my way as we unpacked. I was already mostly done, having arrived before him. When I finished I plopped down on my bed and watched him continue. He didn't have a lot to situate to begin with, only one suitcase. He hooked his backpack across the back of the chair that sat in front of the desk against the wall across from our beds. I rambled to fill the silence, laying on my stomach and swinging my feet in the air behind me.

“Is this your first year here?” I asked, my eyes following him around the room.

“Yes.”

“Why the sudden move?”

“My parents thought I would do better in a private school.”

I got the feeling he was answering just to pacify me but I didn't mind.

“Better how?”

“Listen, I get that you want to make friends seeing as how we are gonna be stuck living together and all, but I'm not exactly in the mood at the moment. I'm done so I'm going out. See you around.”

He didn't wait for a reply before he trudged out of our room with his hands buried deep in his pockets. I watched him slip his headphones into his ears before shutting the door behind him. I blinked to myself. I guess he was having a bad day. Poor guy. Well, that was alright. We could bond later when he got back. I nodded frantically to myself with a broad smile. I guess in the mean time I would just meet up with my other friends and see how their unpacking was coming along. I rolled over onto my back and slid my mobile out of my pocket. Sticking my tongue out between my lips in concentration, I scrolled through my contacts before hitting the call button on a particular name. I pressed the phone to my ear and waited as it rung.

“Yeollie! What's up?”

“Baekhyun! You and DO finished moving in yet?” I asked hopefully. I wanted to play.

“Not yet, DO just got here. He got stuck in traffic on the way. I can't _believe_ we aren't in the same building this year! Us three have been together since grade school, it's like a bad omen for the year to come!”

I could hear his pout through the phone and I merely scrunched my face.

“It's not a bad omen, relax. It's not like we aren't gonna see each other. We still go to the same school and we share some of the same classes. We just live across campus this year, no biggie. In fact, I'll head over there now. My roommate just stepped out and I'm bored.”

“Kay, see you in a bit.”

I flipped my phone shut and slid it back into my pocket. Rolling off my bed, I sprung to my feet and strode to the door, making sure to lock it before turning down the hall.

 

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

**Tao's POV**

 

I trudged around campus as my music blasted in my ears, giving myself my own personal tour. I was in a secluded part of campus, not many guys walking around at all. Most were probably still unpacking and goofing off with roommates and friends. I scuffed my shoes on the pavement as I meandered about, thinking to myself as I glanced around at the large trees and green grass. How had I been placed in such a small room with such a big, overbearing personality? I didn't think I would be able to survive unless he could entertain himself with his mindless chatter. And how could someone be so _tall?_

My train of thought was knocked off balance along with the rest of my body as I was sent crashing to the hard pavement by a force from my right. I was hit so hard that my ear buds popped out of my ears. I groaned as I rolled onto my side. Pain shot up and down my arm from my elbow, having taken most of the weight from my fall.

“I'm so sorry, are you alright?” a soft voice asked.

I turned my head to the right to see who had bowled me over. He had a friendly face, his brown eyes roaming over my body probably checking for obvious cuts and blood. His brown hair was styled messily, bangs swept to one side.

“I'm fine,” I breathed as I rubbed at the pain in my elbow.

“Here, let me help you,” he urged as he jumped to his feet.

He bent down to offer me a hand and I took it willingly. He hauled me to my feet before bending back down to pick up his backpack to sling it over his shoulder. He glanced around us nervously, as if looking for something or someone, bouncing on his heels as his fingers thrummed along the strap of his pack.

“Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before,” he questioned as his eyes found me once more.

“Yeah, just transferred this year. I'm Tao,” I replied as I checked over my music player to make sure it hadn't been damaged from the fall.

A gentle smile broke his face as he offered me his hand once more, this time to shake.

“I'm Suho.”

“Nice to meet you. Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“I'm kind of trying to-”

“Yah! Suho! You've gotten faster over the summer,” a voice called from my far right.

Another boy was striding towards us. I noticed Suho stiffen out of the corner of my eye before hiding behind me. I turned to face the new guy full on. He definitely didn't seem as friendly as Suho. His hands were in his pockets and he had a wicked glint in his eyes and a certain edge to his dark smile. His hair was long on the top of his head, shorter in the back and on the sides. Every brown strand was swept dramatically to one side, the point of his bangs almost poking him in the eye.

“Yixing,” I heard Suho whisper under his breath as he slouched behind me to make himself smaller.

“I see you made a new friend, Suho. And who might this be?” the new guy asked as he came to a stop a little ways away.

“I'm Tao,” I answered firmly, lifting my chin defiantly.

“I'm Yixing, but you can call me Lay. Would you mind handing Suho over?” he asked sweetly.

I pivoted my body to help shield Suho further. He didn't appear to want to be handed over.

“What do you want with him?”

“Careful, Tao,” Suho whispered into my ear.

“Just a personal matter between us, you understand,” he grinned as he examined his nails busily.

“I'm afraid I don't. See, Suho and I already made plans and he doesn't seem to want to go with you. So we'll just be on our way,” I retorted, grabbing Suho's arm and turning to begin walking away. Suho hadn't turned with me and I watched as his eyes grew wide in alarm.

“Tao, watch out!” he yelled as he pushed me out of the way.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Crushes

I stumbled to the side from Suho's shove. Whipping my head around, I caught Suho diving away from a swinging fist delivered by Lay. My eyes narrowed in anger. I charged at him, dropping to all fours to kick my leg out and spun, sweeping his feet out from underneath him to cause him to land on his back with a gasp of air. He didn't stay down long. He jumped to his feet and charged at me but I flipped through the air and out of the way before he could lay a finger on me. I smirked at his shocked expression as I landed perfectly and widened my stance. And my parents thought my Wushu lessons had been a waste of time and money.

“What the hell was that?” he yelled as he raised his fists to protect himself.

“Stick around and find out,” I challenged.

Lay's eyes darted between me and Suho. They lingered on my new friend before narrowing. He lifted a hand to point at the frozen boy sprawled out on the ground.

“This isn't over, Suho. You know I'll find you. Look forward to it.”

He turned sharply and ran off after issuing his threat.

“You okay, Suho,” I asked as I drew to his side to help him up off the ground.

“That was amazing. _You_ were amazing. What _was_ that?” he asked, amazed.

“Wushu. I've been taking lessons almost my whole life,” I shrugged. “Better question for you. _Who_ was that?”

He grimaced as we began walking together.

 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**Chanyeol's POV**

 

“Let's take a break already. DO you have too much stuff to unpack,” I whined from my position on Baekhyun's bed with him.

We had spent the last hour watching DO flutter around the room as he put his things away.

“And what are we going to do if I stop packing? Sit and talk, right? We can do that while I finish. I'm almost done,” DO reasoned.

“Tell us about your roommate, Channie. What's he like?” Baekhyun prompted.

I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling as I pursed my lips in thought. Those dark eyes swam into my vision, puffy bags underneath accentuating the almond shape. I smiled dumbly to myself.

“Looks like Yeollie's got a crush,” DO teased from in front of his dresser.

“Do not,” I smirked.

“Well go on, answer the question,” DO urged.

“There really isn't much to tell yet. He didn't talk much, seemed to be having a bad day. He _is_ a cutie, though. Dark eyes and hair and he's shorter than me.”

“Of course he is,” Baekhyun piped up.

I ignored his interruption to continue my description.

“He has dark puffy bags under his eyes, which are just super adorable. I lucked out this year!” I finished, thrusting a fist into the air.

“I wonder why we weren't able to get our usual triple this year,” DO pondered.

“No offense, but I'm not too heartbroken over it,” I stuck my tongue out at his upside down figure.

“You say that now, but you don't even know this boy. You said so yourself he didn't talk much. You talk _too_ much so this might not be a match made in heaven,” Baekhyun stated.

“Don't ruin this for me, Bacon,” I pouted as I poked him in the ribs with my toes.

He swatted at my foot with a delicate hand and I laughed as I pulled it away before he could touch it.

“Let's go to the cafeteria to eat,” DO suggested.

“Finally finished?”

“Yeah.”

“Let's go!”

 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

**Tao's POV**

 

“Yixing and I … well … we have a strange relationship,” Suho started slowly.

The use of the word _relationship_ piqued my interest right away.

“You two are _dating?_ ” I asked incredulously.

“Not _technically?_ ” he replied, unsure with his response.

“Yeah, you're gonna have to explain that. You were running away from him. He tried to hit you!”

“He wouldn't have hit me,” Suho assured me as we continued to walk down the gravel path through a park-like area of campus. “I know, you think I'm just trying to defend him, but he wasn't going for a punch. If I wouldn't have moved out of the way, he would've wrapped his arm around the back of my neck.”

He moved his arm around me to help explain the scenario that would've taken place. Sure enough, he thrust his arm out and wrapped it around my neck, pulling me flush against his body to finish the move.

“ _This_ is what he was going for.”

I blinked up at him in confusion, “Why?”

Suho blushed as he pulled his arm away from me and took a step back so we could continue our leisurely pace.

“Yixing's one for public displays of affection. I'm more of the shy type and like to keep certain things behind closed doors and between the two of us.”

This conversation was throwing me through a loop, not at _all_ what I had expected from the episode that had just taken place not ten minutes ago.

“So, why aren't you two dating since you have obviously done things behind closed doors?” I questioned.

“He doesn't want to commit. Doesn't like the idea of being tied to just one person,” Suho mumbled sadly.

Ah, so he did want to be exclusive and it was Lay that had the issue.

“He's seeing and sleeping with other people while he's sort of with you?” I clarified.

“That's the strange part. No, he's not.”

“I thought for sure he was bullying you. You didn't help with your urgent warnings in my ear,” I grumbled

“Sorry! I didn't know how he'd react to finding me with you. He can be really protective.”

“I think we need to continue this conversation over some food. Where's the cafeteria?” I asked him as I glanced around at the buildings surrounding us.

Suho chuckled as he agreed, “I'll lead the way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	4. Screwed

**Chanyeol's POV**

 

Baekhyun, DO and I sat at our usual table near the floor to ceiling windows of the cafeteria that looked out into the courtyard. We were laughing and joking around as usual when a group of guys passed by our table and their conversation piqued our interest. Our own conversation petered out so we could listen to their gossip.

“Did you hear about the new guy? He's some sort of bad ass,” the shortest whispered loudly.

“I heard he got thrown out of his old school for killing a guy.”

“He knows Wushu or some shit and just got into a fight with another student out on the grounds.”

“I heard he's in the hospital recovering.”

Baekhyun snorted, gaining both DO and my attention.

“Classes haven't even started and there's already rumors floating about,” he scoffed.

I was about to reply with a funny comment when the blonde of the group let out a squeak.

“That's him, that's the Wushu warrior,” he pointed towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

My mouth fell open, landing on Suho walking in with my new roommate at his side.

“Oh wow, who's the cutie?” Baekhyun piped up.

“Is the guy next to Suho the one they were talking about?” DO asked.

My eyes followed Tao through the line as he grabbed a tray and filled it with plates of different dishes. No way was he the one the gossiping group had been referring to. He was just too adorable to be lethal.

“What's wrong, Yeollie? Afraid of the new guy and his ass whooping skills? Just don't hit on him and you should be fine,” Baekhyun teased with a nudge of his elbow.

“That's … he's my roommate,” I blinked owlishly, pointing a finger in Tao's direction.

“Oh, man. You're screwed.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

**Tao's POV**

 

I winced as I heard more of the student body whispering about me, the rumors getting way out of hand.

“How did anybody find out? There wasn't anybody around us!” I hissed at Suho.

“No idea. Maybe someone was following you since you're the new kid. Some guys don't know the meaning of privacy,” he shrugged back.

We slid into seats at an unoccupied table. I wasn't as hungry anymore, but Suho dove right in.

“Have you met your roommate yet?” he asked from around a mouthful of food.

I rubbed at my temples, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Yeah, I met him.”

“You don't seem happy about it.”

“I was supposed to be in a single,” I explained.

He nodded in understanding before his eyes roamed the room. I wondered if he was looking for Lay, if he checked every room upon entering. It must have sucked to be watching your back all the time. Though the reason was just so he wouldn't be molested in front of the entire student body.

“Yah,” he whispered to me.

I glanced up at him with a raised brow.

“You have an admirer,” he smiled, using his chin to point behind me.

Turning in my chair slightly, not wanting to be too obvious, I peeked over my shoulder before turning back with a deep blush. _Why_ was I blushing? My body was betraying me.

“Know him?” Suho asked with a broad grin.

“He's my roommate,” I mumbled, staring down at my hands as I twisted them in my lap.

“His eyes haven't left you since you walked into the room.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	5. Risk

**Tao's POV**

 

I dawdled on my way back to my dorm, not ready to face Chanyeol in a one-on-one setting. I didn't understand why I felt so awkward and shy around him, especially after only knowing him for a few minutes. Was it because he was so much taller than me? His personality was more boisterous than mine? The fact his deep voice didn't at all match his features and sent chills down my back? Speaking of those features, he was so _attractive_. Maybe I was put off by his good looks.

It got to the point where I couldn't wait any longer and really it was my room too, even if the giant oaf seemed to take up most of the space. Hopefully he was already sleeping and hopefully he didn't snore. I didn't linger outside the door to give myself the chance to back down and find something else to do. I gripped the handle, turned it and strode right in. Glancing around the room, my heart fluttered as I searched for him. The sound of running water directly to my right clued me in to the fact that he was in the shower. I slid off my shoes and paused when I saw the door was open a crack. My breath hitched at what I saw beyond the door, further into the bathroom. Chanyeol didn't have the door to the shower closed either, giving me a full view of him in all his naked glory. I swallowed harshly. Heat rose to my face but I couldn't look away. Water and white suds slid down his finely toned body. The little trail of hair under his belly button that lead down to his...my eyes widened. God had been generous to him.

I had to look away, had to step aside before he caught me gawking. My feet moved but my head craned back to keep looking until it wasn't possible to be in two rooms at once. I shook my head as I paced to my dresser to fish out my pajamas. Well that didn't help my shyness. Not even 24 hours had gone by and I already saw my roommate naked. Really it was his own fault. First he didn't shut the door that closed the shower off from the rest of the bathroom and second he didn't shut the door to the bathroom. He was practically asking to be caught naked.

Setting my music player down on my bedside table, I shrugged out of my jacket and tossed it onto my bed. I let out a jaw cracking yawn as I pulled my shirt off over my head and threw it into my hamper on the other side of my bed, propped up in the corner.

“You could've joined me,” a deep voice called from behind me and to the left.

I spun around with wide eyes. Chanyeol stood near the edge of the room, towel wrapped around his slim waist while another was draped around his shoulders. My blush crept back in full force as my eyes roamed over his dripping frame.

“W-what?” I choked.

“The shower. Instead of all that staring, you coulda joined in,” he beamed.

My mouth fought to find words but I was coming up short. He _knew_.

“You … you left the door open on purpose,” I accused softly.

“I was testing a theory,” he mused.

I quirked a brow, trying to keep my eyes above his chest at all times.

“Theory?” I whispered.

“You're gay, right?” he asked excitedly.

He stalked towards me slowly and my whole body froze. My heartbeat quickened with every step he took, his eyes boring down into mine.

“S-so,” I replied, taking a step back and wincing when my back hit the wall. I was trapped.

He placed a large hand on the wall next to my head to lean down, getting closer to my level. I held my breath as I waited for … I didn't know what.

“Me too.”

I turned my head to the side, pushing my palms into the plaster of the wall as I looked away. My chest was rising and falling rapidly and my face was burning in embarrassment. I could feel the heat rolling from his body in waves. I didn't know if it was from the hot shower he had taken or from something else. His warm breath fanned out over my exposed collarbones.

“Why … what should I care?”

“Tell me, Tao,” he began, placing a slender finger under my chin to lift it up, forcing me to face him.

My eyes darted everywhere they could so I didn't have to look at him.

“If I were to try and kiss you right now … would you use your Wushu on me?”

No. Probably not. Most likely not. Maybe? I didn't know if my body would kick into a stance out of reflex or not.

“Willing to risk it?” I challenged, finally settling my eyes on his.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	6. That Escalated Quickly

He smiled down at me and I thought for a moment that he was willing to risk it. Part of me was hoping for it. A small part. Miniscule. My lips wanted it. My brain didn't. My eyes fell to his parted lips in time to catch his pink tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip.

“No. I'd rather you kiss me yourself.”

And he pulled away from me completely, leaving me stunned and out of breath. He sauntered back into the bathroom, probably to finish his nightly regime, leaving me in the bedroom to sort my thoughts.

“What the _hell_ was _that_?” I asked myself.

I changed into my pajamas in a flourish and crawled into bed, turning to face the wall and pulling the covers up and over my head. I listened intently for every move he made. He was humming to himself in the bathroom, deep voice rich and addictive. He was really annoying, but maybe I was so irritated because he had teased me with nothing to show for it. I heard his footsteps grow closer as he exited the bathroom and entered the main room. There was shuffling near his bed as he pulled the covers back and slid inside. More movement as he got comfortable before silence closed around me. It was deafening but didn't last long. His soft snores drifted through the air a moment later. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, letting his breathing lull me to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

I shifted under my covers, a small whimper leaving my lips. Something was tickling my neck. I brought my hand up to bat it away and my fingers came in contact with soft hair. My eyes shot open and I glanced down to see Chanyeol kissing along my neck.

“What the hell are you doing?!” I shouted down at him.

He wasn't phased in the least. He glanced up at me through his bangs, lips still moving along my skin.

“Giving you what you want. I know you wanted me to kiss you before bed, I could see it in your eyes. Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this. Your body is telling me otherwise.”

I arched into his touch with a gasp when his hand shifted under the blanket to cup my erection. Oh God, I was already hard just from him kissing me in my sleep? How was that even possible? I reached down beneath the blanket to circle my hand around his wrist. It was just a slight grip, not asking him to pull away and not urging him to continue. He pressed his palm into me more firmly and my thighs fell open to give him more room.

“Chanyeol,” I panted, tilting my head back against my pillow so he could suck on my Adam's apple.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he mumbled against me.

I couldn't. I couldn't say it, my mouth wouldn't form the words even if I tried. It would be a lie. A boldfaced lie. I nudged the top of his head with my nose to try and get his attention. When he pulled away to look up at me I leaned up to press my lips to his in a quick kiss before falling back to the pillow. He seemed stunned at first, eyes blinking owlishly before a goofy smile pulled at his mouth.

“Does this mean you like me back?” he whispered down to me in that deep voice of his.

“What do you think?” I retaliated, flexing my hips into his touch to emphasis exactly what he had done to me.

“I think, being the gentleman that I am, I should take care of _this_ for you.”

At the word 'this' he squeezed my length, earning a groan from my throat. He reached into my pajama pants to pull out my erect cock. I pushed the blankets down off me so I could see what he was doing. He gave me a few experimental strokes. I twitched and jerked under his touch. Glancing up at me, he tossed me a smirk before bending down to flick his tongue over the slit of my head.

“Ah! Chanyeol, don't tease. Just do it,” I pleaded wantonly.

“As you wish.”

He opened his mouth and engulfed me whole. My back bowed against the bed and he pinned my hips down to keep me from thrusting forward further into his mouth. His warm tongue caressed me, wrapping around my shaft before licking up to the head. He sucked harshly, bobbing far enough down so his lips brushed against the curls of my pubic hair. I tangled my fingers in his hair just so I had something to hold on to. I preferred his hair over the blankets of my bed.

“Hn … Chan,” I gasped as his sharp teeth grazed my heated flesh.

He hummed low in his throat, sending the vibrations straight to my cock to travel up my spine. Chanyeol pulled off slightly, focusing all his attention on just the tip of my cock. I jerked and twitched against the bed, tossing my head back and forth on the pillow as his tongue thrashed around me wildly. Moans and gasps tumbled from my lips of their own accord, I wasn't able to hold them back. It's like my body wanted to let him know how much it enjoyed what he was doing to me. He widened his mouth and took me all in once more until I felt myself nudge the back of his throat.

“Chanyeol!”

His throat closed around me as he swallowed repetitively. The tight pressure was too much for my body to handle. He was relentless in his ministrations, never once giving me a moment to catch my breath. His lips helped coax my orgasm out of me. I could feel the warmth pooling in the pit of my stomach, my toes began to curl and my eyes scrunched shut. My balls tightening in his palm was the last telltale sign that I was right on the edge. His teeth scraping along me once more was what pushed me over violently.

“Uhn! Chanyeol … I'm gonna …. gonna c-”

I woke with a start. My clothes clung to me, damp with sweat. I pushed my drenched bangs out of my face as I breathed heavily, eyes darting around the room in search of something I wasn't even sure of.

“You okay?”

I jumped with a yell, pulling the blankets up to my chin as I twisted to the right to see Chanyeol looking at me with wide eyes.

“I'm fine,” I gasped.

“You sure? You're soaking,” he replied, eyes roaming down my covered body.

“I said I'm fine,” I stated, making sure my lap was covered so he couldn't see the problem I had going on. The problem I blamed him for. Okay...so maybe I had a thing for my roommate. No big deal. He told me last night he was gay. Maybe he liked me too?

“What were you dreaming about?” he asked curiously.

“Nothing. I didn't have a dream.”

“But you were saying my name,” he said with a wide smile.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, groaning it actually.”

“I … uh … dreamed you were killing me. Horrible stuff. Must've been from the pain,” I brushed off.

“Seemed like a pretty pleasurable way to go, from the sounds of it,” he quipped with a grin. “Think any more on whether or not you want to kiss me?”

I flashed a glare in his direction. Yeah, I'd thought of it. Decided it would be the perfect way to shut him up. It was already obvious my body and subconscious wanted him. And apparently he was interested in me as well.

“You just want sex from me?” I asked gruffly.

This would go nowhere if he was just looking for a fling. Might as well clear the air now.

“No. And I hope that's not all you are willing to give.”

“What is it you want from me then?”

“Being your boyfriend has a nice ring to it.”

“You don't even know me. You just met me yesterday.”

“And I was struck by you from the beginning.”

I scoffed, turning my head away. What a sap. As soon as he muttered the words 'love at first sight' this was over. I didn't believe in that sort of stuff.

“Come on. Give me a chance. I'm pretty fun and easy going, if I do say so myself. And look! We're already roommates! It's like-”

“Utter the words 'fate' or 'destiny' and I will smother you with your pillow,” I cut in, holding my hand up to silence him.

“It makes seeing each other easier,” he finished with an innocent smile.

He was cute. And it _was_ convenient that we were roommates. And I'd already seen him naked, knowing what he brought to the table in that respect. My face flushed at the thought. I tossed a look his way to see him giving me puppy dog eyes, pouty lips and clasped hands under his chin. A classic pleading expression.

“Why is this so important to you?”

“You're cute. I find you intriguing and interesting. Also, I wonder how flexible you are what with your Wushu training. And I wonder if you are totally submissive or if you'd put up a fight when it comes to sexy times. Maybe a bit of both?”

He was so candid, it was remarkable. Was he not born with a filter? Did he lose it somewhere along the way while growing up?

“I'm not looking for a boyfriend,” I sniffed. “No more leaving shower doors open just to get a rise out of me.”

“Aw you're no fun,” he whined.

“I'm not here for fun.”

“I'll get you to like me, Wushu panda. Count on it.”

I rolled away from him, giving him my back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	7. Spark of Inspiration

The funny thing was, I knew he was right. I could already feel myself starting to like him. Classes didn't start up for a week. Students moved in to the dorms early to get a feel of the school and settle in before having to start focusing on studies. During that time I searched him out when I entered our dorm, I looked for him in the cafeteria upon entry and I found my eyes swiveling about the school grounds as I walked around. I was turning into a typical school girl with a crush, hoping to at least catch a glimpse.

I had met up with Suho again after my morning conversation with Chanyeol. We were walking out on the grounds, strolling by one of the many ponds as we talked.

“I think you should give him a chance. School isn't just about education. It's about figuring out who you are, taking risks, experimenting. Chanyeol has always been a loyal guy. He's not the type to cheat on you. He's really caring and sweet,” Suho informed me.

“That's not the point. It's awkward. I don't even know him.”

“So _get_ to know him. That's what dating is.”

I couldn't come up with a counter to his argument so I turned the topic to him.

“Anything new with you and Lay?”

I watched his face flush as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Ah, well. Yeah, I suppose you could say there have been new developments. Seems seeing me with you yesterday really got to him. He thought I was interested you. He asked me out on a proper date. Says we could give this whole relationship thing a try but to not get my hopes up.”

“It's not like anything between you guys will change. Though, now that you guys are officially together, he'll probably expect you to be okay with public displays of affection.”

“What? Why? It's not like it's _mandatory_!”

I laughed and pushed at his shoulder playfully.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

To be honest, all the down time while waiting for classes to start was annoying. I was ready to go. Really, why did we need a week to settle in? Most students had attended in previous years and even me, being a new student, learned where everything was pretty quickly. They were stretching this out for nothing.

I opened the door of my dorm building and strolled inside. Kris was sitting behind the counter as usual and he looked up to see who had entered.

“Hey Tao. Still no free singles yet. Though I hear one of the upperclassmen may be going back home for family issues, so his room might free up. You're first on the list if that happens.”

“Thanks, Kris. Good to know,” I replied, raising a hand in the air in parting.

Just because classes hadn't officially started didn't mean I couldn't get ahead on the work we would be doing. I had the syllabus and course outline for each class I was enrolled in so I could easily work ahead during my free time.

 

\- - -

 

I had been doing classwork for the greater part of the day. Chanyeol hadn't stopped into the room at all during that time. For some reason, I was saddened by this. I also hadn't seen him when I slipped off to the cafeteria for sustenance to keep me going for more school work.

I chucked my pencil onto my desk and pushed away from it bodily, the feet of the chair scraping along the floor noisily. Where could he be? Where had he gone all day? Why was it any of _my_ business? I stood from my chair, about to cool off by taking a stroll around the grounds when the door opened. I held my breath as Chanyeol walked in, tossing me a smile when his eyes landed on me.

“Hey,” he greeted as he slid off his shoes.

“Hi.”

“Hot in here, isn't it?”

My eyes grew as he pulled his shirt up and over his head to toss on his bed. I didn't know if he looked better standing before me shirtless or glistening with water as he stood in the shower. I dropped my gaze further down his toned form to see the band of his boxers poking out from the top of his jeans.

“Eyes up here, Tao.”

He motioned with two of his fingers at his eyes. I snapped my mouth shut and crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

“If you're so warm, open the window. I said no more-”

“You said no more open doors. No doors here. All me.”

“You don't need to walk around scantily clad.”

“I'd get used to it if I were you. We are roomies after all.”

“Why are you so stubborn?!”

“ _I'm_ not the stubborn one here. It's obvious you have some interest in me. Why won't you just admit it?”

“I don't need to listen to this.”

I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and made my way to the door, deciding to go for that walk after all. A hand gripping my wrist and pulling me back stopped me. He spun me into the wall and I had just enough time to meet his eyes with my own before he was bending down and pushing his lips against mine. My body reacted instantly but not in the way I thought it would. I forced my fingers into his hair to pull him down roughly, sweeping my tongue along his bottom lip. My jacket lay forgotten on the floor. He grunted at the strength behind my fingers as I moaned into his mouth. His large hands held my waist as he snapped out of his initial shock. I gasped when he pushed me back into the wall, taking over control once more. He nibbled on my lip and I opened my mouth to allow him to slide his tongue inside. I whimpered when his tongue nudged mine, clawing at his bare shoulders desperately as his hands ran up my back. The heat rolled off his body in waves. It all happened over a span of seconds. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him away harshly, wiping my arm over my mouth as I glared up at him.

“What the hell was _that_?” I spat angrily.

“Figured you needed a spark of inspiration. If that wasn't proof enough for you, I don't know what is. I don't understand why you're lying to yourself.

My face was flushed but I liked to think that it was out of anger. Yep, more lying to myself, as Chanyeol put it. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room, leaving my jacket behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	8. My Crush

By the time I returned from my long, self-reflecting walk, Chanyeol was already curled up in his bed. He had left my desk lamp on for me so I wouldn't be blinded by the darkness. I could tell he wasn't sleeping. He breathed much more heavily, if not snored altogether when he was sound asleep. I shuffled further into the room and stopped in the middle of the floor. I glanced his way out of the corner of my eye, noticing the lump under his blankets, facing the wall away from my bed. I changed into my pajamas quickly and turned off my desk light, casting the room into shadow.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before slowly walking over to his bed. I stationed myself between the wall he was facing and his bed. I knew he wasn't asleep. His body had stiffened somewhat as I drew closer. Sliding down the wall, I landed on my butt and propped my elbows up on my bent knees. I rested my head back against the wall as I kept my eyes on him. His bangs fell in his face, covering his eyes though I could see they were moving beneath his lids. His slender fingers twitched near his face, resting on his pillow. Still, he was trying to keep up the facade of sleeping so I left it.

Rolling forward, I shifted to my knees instead, sliding closer to his bed. I don't know what driving force was compelling me to move, but I didn't fight it. My right hand reached for his face, my left arm limp at my side. I brushed his hair from his face, allowing me to see all of him and not just his mouth and chin. My fingertips traveled slowly down the side of his face and followed the line of his jaw to his mouth. It was me moving now. I couldn't blame it on some invisible force anymore. I ghosted my fingers over his plump lips. I felt the warmth of his breath on my knuckles as he breathed through his nose.

Chanyeol dropped his act slightly. He pressed his lips against my fingertips, kissing them gently. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. But the moment was gone as soon as it began. My face fell and I pulled my hand away, standing up straight and backing into the wall. He peeked up at me through his lashes. We were silent and unmoving for the longest time until I finally turned away and rounded his bed to crawl into my own.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Chanyeol was already gone when I woke up the next morning. I wondered where he spent all his time when he wasn't in our room. Maybe he was with those two guys I saw him with in the cafeteria that first day? They all seemed pretty close.

I got dressed quickly and left the room just to get out. I bumped into Kris after locking my door. It was a literal bump, sending me straight to the floor. That guy was solid.

“Oh hey, Tao,” he said passively, reaching out a hand to help me up.

“Yeah hi,” I replied.

“Listen, I think that room situation I told you about is going to end up happening. The guy is going to let me know within the next couple of days. It may be possible you'll get your own room by the time classes start.”

I nodded and we chatted for a few more minutes before I excused myself to exit the building, in search of fresh air. I went to the cafeteria first, grabbing a quick breakfast before cleaning up my space and heading back out onto the grounds. It was when I was strolling by the pond I usually walked around that I heard a voice calling my name. I turned to the right to see Suho waving me over. He and Lay were sitting in the grass under a tree. I changed my direction and made my way towards them.

“Well if it ain't the Wushu warrior,” Lay smirked up at me from his position of leaning in towards Suho's stiff body.

“You were the one that started all those rumors?” I questioned as I took a seat in front of them.

He merely shrugged in response.

“Hey, anything new between you and Chanyeol? He seems different. Not as cheerful around campus,” Suho asked as he batted Lay's hand off of his thigh.

“Um, no,” I lied as I glanced down at Lay's efforts to get closer to Suho and Suho continuing to brush him off. “No new developments.”

“With what Suho has told me, I don't see why you don't just give the jolly green giant a chance. He seems nice enough. He's definitely attractive,” Lay offered as he wrapped his arms around Suho's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest.

Suho stiffened and struggled in his hold but wasn't able to break his locked arms. I laughed at the whole scene and turned the tables on them instead.

“Seriously, Suho. It's like you have a touching phobia. What gives? You like Lay, he likes you. What does it matter who sees you two touching and hugging? It's none of their business.”

Suho brought his hands up to rest on Lay's that were folded over his chest.

“You're one to talk,” Lay said, pointing his chin at me from over Suho's shoulder. “You won't even let your crush touch you in the privacy of your own _shared_ room.”

“ _My_ crush?”

“Yeah. _Chanyeol_. It's pretty obvious you got a thing for the sprout. You're always searching for him. Claim him and make him yours while you have the chance. Before someone else snatches him up. Him and that Baekhyun are pretty chummy.”

That may have been my first moment of clarity on this whole situation. I was surprised that it was Lay of all people giving me relationship advice. He had changed his ways and given Suho a chance. I had never thought of the possibility of Chanyeol being with someone else. I didn't like the idea one bit. I already knew I liked him. So what was holding me back? I couldn't be sure. What was I so afraid of? It's not like I had never been in a relationship before. It hadn't turned out well, but not bad enough to traumatize me for the future. I wasn't afraid of my parents finding out, they already knew my preferences. It's not like I just wanted to focus on my studies. I had a knack for school. Didn't have to give my full attention to pull good grades. So what then?

I hung out with Lay and Suho for the rest of the day until it grew dark. Suho got to the point where he didn't shy away from Lay's touches and actually started to seek him out on his own. It had been a moment of pause when Suho had reached for Lay's hand while we walked through the woods on the north side of the school. I think Suho had even surprised himself. I left them alone in Lay's single dorm to make my way back across campus to my own dorm, hoping Chanyeol was still up or at the very least in our room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Questions Answered

I had to use the light of my phone as a guide while making my way across the grounds to my dorm building, not wanting to trip over any tree roots or my own two feet. A different resident adviser from one of the other floors was keeping watch at the front desk. I guess even Kris needed his breaks. The new guy raised a hand in greeting and I returned the gesture as I made my way to the elevators, slipping my phone back into my pocket since I didn't need it anymore.

Chanyeol was already in bed once again, but this time he was pulling out all the stops. He was trying to fake his breathing so it appeared he was sleeping. He was so off track that I snorted while I changed into my pajamas, effectively putting an end to his miserable attempts. I don't know why he a was trying so hard to make it seem like he was asleep. Even just lying there was better than the fake breathing.

_Claim him and make him yours while you have the chance. Before someone else snatches him up._

I padded over to his bed and paused a moment before pulling his covers back and slipping in under the blankets next to him. My heart was pounding in my chest, afraid he would kick me out. He had been facing the wall again and I had joined him from my side of the room. He rolled over slowly, confusion written on his face. I just shook my head, indicating I didn't want to talk. I slid closer to him and grabbed his arm to wrap it around my waist. Then I craned my head up to press my lips to his. Softly. Not as eager or demanding as our first kiss. Gentle.

We kissed for a long while. It was mostly on the innocent side. We never really incorporated tongues but they were still open mouthed. There was a lick here and there but neither of us committed to deepening it in any way. Our hands roamed over each others bodies, staying above the material of our clothing for the most part. If we did venture under clothes, it was just shirts. He was more daring than me. It was Chanyeol that toed our imaginary boundary of how far to take things. It was his tongue that would nudge mine every so often. It was his large hands that caressed my chest and sides under my shirt, fingertips ambitiously grazing over my nipples to pinch and pull at them. He liked to see how far he could go, see how he could bend me to his will. I could tell he liked the moans and gasps he was forcing from my body, the way I arched into his touch. I could feel his smile against my skin when he broke our kiss to give attention to other parts of my body. He kissed at my neck, pulled my shirt aside to run his tongue along my collarbone. He even grew so bold as to dip his head down to roll my hardened nipples between his teeth, flicking his tongue out to taste them.

I don't know which of us fell asleep first, but it never went farther than touching and kissing that night. However, I hoped my initiation of the whole thing was enough to stake a claim.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I wasn't the first to wake up. The feel of a pair of eyes on me and the sensation of my hair being played with was what roused me. I blinked my eyes open to look up and see Chanyeol staring down at me. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning. His face was simply a blank mask. One of his arms was wrapped around me securely while his other hand ran through my hair idly. I extricated myself from his hold to slide off his bed and start getting dressed. I don't know why, but my thoughts went to last night and I found myself shy and embarrassed. He didn't utter a single word as he watched me dress and I found myself a little put out that he didn't try to stop me when I strode out of our room. I had no idea where I was headed, I just needed to get out.

Campus was on the large side of things so I wasn't surprised that I never ran into Chanyeol when I was out walking absently. Then again, I always seemed to bump into Lay and Suho just fine. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Maybe I wouldn't have rushed out if Chanyeol had said something? Initiated conversation? I was at too much of a loss for words to try myself. There was just something about the way he was looking at me. Did he regret last night? Did he think I threw myself at him and thought of me as some easy whore? No, that couldn't be it. I mean, we just kissed. Nothing we did warranted me being thought of as a slut of any sort. Maybe a kissing slut. Was that a thing? God!

I didn't wait until it was fully dark to head back to the dorm. I was also mildly surprised to see that Chanyeol wasn't there pretending to be asleep in bed. It was something I had grown accustomed to over the past couple nights and now that the same picture wasn't painted before me, it struck me as odd. I dragged my feet over to my desk and slumped in the chair to pick up on the work I had left off from the day before.

Chanyeol didn't greet me when he stepped into our room a couple hours later. He toed off his shoes, grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The sound of running water from the shower filled the air seconds later. I expelled a sigh and closed my textbook. Glancing at the clock I saw it was late and decided to get ready for bed myself. I had taken my own shower a couple hours ago.

I laid awake in bed, staring out the window as I listened to Chanyeol shuffle about the room. The sound of him brushing his teeth. Stubbing his toe on the bathroom door and silently cursing at it. Sliding into his bed and tossing and turning as he tried to get comfortable. We both sat in silence, neither of us asleep. He would shift every few minutes and I wondered if he was seeking out the cold spots of his bed like I tended to do. At one point, he finally had enough and I heard him throw his blankets off himself. I hadn't realized he had actually removed himself from his bed until I felt his fingers brush along my back.

Gasping in surprise, I rolled onto my back and lowered the blankets from my chin down to my waist so I could see him properly. He was standing at the edge of my bed, one knee planted into the mattress. He was looking down at me, hand coming to rest on my right shoulder.

“Can I join you?” he asked me.

I melted into the mattress. What was the last thing he had said to me before this? Why did it feel like it had been ages since I had heard his voice? Because it had. Regardless, I nodded eagerly and slid aside to allow his taller frame more room. He laid down next to me and sidled up close, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at me. I wondered if he needed to feel like he was in a position of power.

“Why did you leave this morning?” he asked quietly.

His fingertips drew lazy patterns on my stomach as I thought of a reply.

“Why'd you let me?”

“Are you playing games with me, Tao? What was last night?”

I shook my head. Last night wasn't a game. Not to me. I doubt it was to him either. Instead of answering with words, I chose to go with actions. Reaching down, I wrapped my fingers under the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, letting it fall silently to the floor next to my bed. I watched Chanyeol swallow as his eyes swept down over my body. It was already further than we had gone last night. All clothing had remained put. It was me toeing the line this time around. I reached up to wrap my fingers around the back of his neck, interlacing my fingers before pulling him down gently to my level. He didn't need further encouragement. His lips brushed over mine once as his hand ran up my side. I tilted my chin up, forcing his lips to touch mine more firmly.

As his tongue delved past my lips and into my mouth to taste me, I tugged at his shirt. He got the hint and removed his hands from me to remove it, pulling away to take it off completely before returning his mouth to mine with more vigor. He nibbled on my bottom limp and I whined, arching into his fingers as they teased my nipples to full hardness. His warm hand slid down the center of my chest and grazed over my belly button to palm my stiffening erection. I groaned but the noise was swallowed up by his mouth. He pulled away to watch me pant as he pawed at me over and over, bringing me to full potential.

“Ah … Chanyeol...”

I gripped his wrist, much like I had in my dream, only this time around I was most definitely pulling him closer, craving more of his touch. His fingers closed around the outline of my cock through my pajama pants. I thrust my hips up shallowly.

“Take off your pants,” he whispered down at me.

“You too,” I replied as I moved to do as he instructed.

My eyes remained fixated on him as I slid my pants off my hips, down my thighs to kick them away completely. He stood from my bed to tug his down, giving me a full view of what I had merely glimpsed at while he was in the shower. He made to join me back on my bed but I placed a hand on the curve of his hip to stop him. He raised a brow in question. I brought myself to my knees and turned to face him. I wanted to touch him. To taste him. But, for some reason, I lost my nerve. I glanced up at him and bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth.

“Chanyeol,” I whimpered as I dropped my gaze back to his jutting cock, standing proud between his thighs.

“I guess this answers one of my questions,” he smirked as he reached out to tangle his hand in the hair at the back of my neck.

I hissed through my teeth as he tightened his grip, forcing me to tilt my head back. He took a step closer to the bed and my eyes flickered down at his erection.

“What question?” I panted.

“If you're submissive or if you'd put up a fight,” he finished before pushing his hips into my face.

He knew I couldn't muster up the courage to do it myself. He took pity on me, making it seem like he was forcing me to do it. Not against my will, but giving me a helping hand. It was easier this way. For me at least. He didn't seem to mind it in the least either. I darted my pink tongue out past my lips to tongue the swollen head of his cock. He let out a deep breath and I looked up to see him drop his head back. I gripped his hip and brought my other hand up to curl my finger around the base of his cock. I pumped it leisurely as I opened my mouth to draw the tip inside. He moaned when I swirled my tongue around him wetly, dipping it into the slit to taste the precum. He jerked when I scraped my teeth along the shaft on my way down to take more of him into my throat.

“Gah! Tao!”

I pressed my tongue firmly against the vein on the underside of his cock as he bumped into the back of my throat. I felt him pulsing and I swallowed around him, feeling the weight of him on my tongue.

“Tao! Tao, stop. I don't want to … not in your mouth,” he urged, pushing gently at my shoulder.

I let him slide from my mouth with a lewd pop, wiping at my mouth as I looked up at him.

“Why not?”

I continued to look to him as he pushed me down onto my back, crawling up onto my bed to kneel between my thighs. He spread my legs wide, resting my thighs on his hips as he slid in closer to my body.

“Because I want to cum together,” he whispered huskily.

My back bowed off the bed when he closed his hand around both of our leaking erections. I fisted the sheets as I thrust into his hand to meet his pumps. Our precum slid down to mingle together, making the movement slicker for his hand as it brought us closer to the brink of bliss. He bent down, fastening his mouth around one of my nipples to nip and lick at it as his hand moved in a blur. I cradled his head to my chest, threading my fingers through his hair as I felt warmth pool in my stomach. The heat of his cock against mine was just too much. I could feel him throbbing against me, his tight grip forcing us together harshly.

“Nn … Chanyeol! I'm gonna … I can't-”

“Wait for me. Wait, Tao.”

“Uhn … I can't!”

His hand ripped my orgasm from me. My toes curled painfully and I arched into him, pressing his head down into my chest. I released my pleasure all over his hand and our stomachs.

“Ah ah ah!”

His hand still moving was sending jolts of pleasure through my oversensitive body as he sought his own release. I clutched at his shoulders as he moaned low in his throat. I could feel his cock grow bigger, knowing it was surging with his seed. I grabbed both sides of his head with my hands and crashed our lips together as he came with a muffled cry. I jerked with every splash that coated my abdomen. I whimpered into his mouth when he finally released our softening cocks. He licked at my lips lazily as we caught our breaths, bodies glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

“I'll go get a towel,” he said before pecking my lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	10. Us

I beat Chanyeol to consciousness this time around. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with Chanyeol's sleeping face. We were both laying on our sides, facing each other. I took in his pleasant features for a few minutes before deciding it was time to wake him up. Lifting my left hand, I poked at the tip of his nose. No reaction. I traced the shape of his lips with my fingernail and only managed to get him to part his lips in response. I furrowed my brows with determination, pursed my lips and reached forward to grab his nose, cutting off his air supply. His eyes bugged wide and he opened his mouth and flailed his hands as he focused on me. I released my hold and chuckled into my pillow as he gasped for air.

“You trying to kill me?”

“No, wake you up,” I mumbled through my smile. “It worked.”

“Maybe I wasn't done sleeping,” he suggested with a pout.

“You are now.”

He narrowed his eyes and pulled me towards him, burying his face in my hair. He hummed low in his chest, the reverberations tickling my ear as I rested against him.

“You want to talk about last night?” he purred.

“What about it?”

“What it means for us?”

“What 'us'?”

He pulled away to frown down at me.

“Are you suggesting there isn't an 'us'?”

“Are you suggesting there _is_?”

“I was under the impression you didn't want this to be just about sex.”

“I don't,” I stated.

“Then what is this?”

“Look, Chanyeol. Why give it a label and complicate things? We don't need one. We're _roommates_ ,” I finished, deciding that was a good enough term for what we were.

“Oh I see,” he said with a coy smile. “And do you plan on being _roommates_ with anyone else while you're _rooming_ with me?”

I understood what he meant. Was I going to fool around with anyone else while we were, for lack of a better term, together. His sly way of asking if we were at least exclusive. I could give him an answer to that.

“No. You don't have to worry about that,” I assured him. “I wasn't even planning to room with you.”

My double entendre was true from both points. I never planned on having a roommate and I never planned on shacking up with the one I ended up paired with. Funny how these things just worked themselves out.

“At least we can agree on something.”

“It's not the only thing we agree on,” I grinned up at him.

He returned my smile, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against mine.

We left the conversation at that, both getting dressed and going our separate ways for the day after more kissing and playful touching. I don't understand why we only seemed to interact at night or in the mornings, choosing to spend the rest of our days apart from each other. I didn't exactly mind, but it would sort of be nice to spend a day with him. Maybe then we could actually work on getting to know one another. Still, our arrangement was working just fine for the time being. If it wasn't broke, don't fix it.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**Chanyeol's POV**

 

I was hanging out with DO and Baekhyun like I did every day after leaving our room. I was keeping them updated on everything concerning Tao and me. They both had different theories about how I should go about things.

“This sounds just like what was going on between Lay and Suho. Just wait it out. Lay came around eventually and now him and Suho are officially dating. Just relax. Tao will come around,” DO encouraged me.

“No. This doesn't make sense. He pretty much told you that you guys are exclusive. Why not tack on the word 'boyfriend' to make it official? You guys like each other and now you are getting intimate. What's the big deal?” Baekhyun countered.

My eyes jumped back and forth between them as they dissected my pseudo relationship with Tao. I froze when DO turned to me with leveled eyes.

“Why do you need the label of being his boyfriend anyway?” he prodded gently.

“It makes it official. It shows everyone that he's mine,” I replied lamely.

“Don't you think people would get the idea that you are together just by seeing you holding hands or being around each other all the time?” Baekhyun pointed out.

“Well … yeah. But the title is that extra _oomph_ to tell others to back off. That he's in a committed relationship and can't be swayed by others,” I admitted. “DO you understand how I feel. You went through something similar with Kai. You have a better understanding of Tao's side in all this. Why didn't you accept the label at first?”

DO's face flushed as I asked him my questions. His hands twisted in his lap as he fought the smile trying to stretch at his lips.

“Well,” he started slowly. “To be honest, I wanted to be his boyfriend the whole time. I just made him wait because I was teasing him.”

“You were _playing_ with him?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.

DO nodded vigorously, apparently proud of his achievement.

“You had that poor boy squirming for weeks!” Baekhyun sputtered.

“Yeah, but it was all worth it in the end.”

“No, Tao isn't playing with me. He already said that. It's got to be something else.”

“Maybe he just doesn't want to go all the way with you,” Baekhyun shrugged.

“That can't be right,” DO chimed in. “Who wants to do all the fun stuff before sex without actually having sex. That's not it.”

“Argh! Why is this so hard!?” I yelled, fisting my hands into my hair.

“Relax, Channie. I agree with DO. Tao will come around eventually. You're too cute to deny for long.”

I peeked up through my bangs to see DO nodding in agreement. I only hoped they were right.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	11. Stuck

When I returned to the dorm that evening, a quick sweep of the room proved Chanyeol wasn't there. I leaned into the dark bedroom to toss my jacket onto my bed, slipping off my shoes as I held onto the wall so I wouldn't fall. I stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light, deciding to take a shower since Chanyeol wasn't here and I wouldn't disturb his sleep. I reached into the shower stall and turned on the water to warm up as I stripped. I had just removed my shirt when I was grabbed from behind. I let out a startled yell and a mouth clamped over my mouth to silence me. I grasped at the wrist attached to it and clawed at the arm around my waist.

“Hm feisty,” Chanyeol breathed into my ear.

I slacked in his hold, hanging my head forward as he removed his arms.

“Jesus, Chanyeol. You scared the crap out of me.”

“I figured you woulda flipped me over your shoulder in defense.”

“I was just about to smash down on your instep when I heard your voice,” I explained.

He turned me around so I could face him. His hands rested on my hips and he pulled me closer. I opened my mouth to speak but he captured my mouth with his so I wasn't able to say what was on my mind. I moaned reflexively and gripped his upper arms. He backed me into the sink counter as his tongue mapped out every inch of my mouth. I grunted when I made contact, breaking our kiss to finally speak.

“Yeollie, I was going to take a shower,” I said, as if the running water wasn't clue enough. There was steam clouding the bathroom already.

“Mm. Good idea. Let's.”

I grinned as he pulled me away from the counter and towards the shower. I pulled at his shirt as his fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of my pants. We eventually crashed into the wall of the shower, both completely naked as the hot water sprayed down on us.

“Ah, hot hot,” I complained as the water rained down on my back.

Chanyeol spun us around so his broad shoulders blocked the water from hitting me.

“Isn't it too hot for you?” I asked him with concern.

“Worth it,” he beamed before bending down to latch his mouth onto my neck.

I reached behind him to turn the water down as he marked my skin. He pressed me up into the wall, the tiles cool against my heated skin. It didn't take long before I realized I wanted more, more than last night. More than just seeking pleasure from hands and mouths. I wanted to feel _him_.

“Chanyeol.”

The seriousness of my tone had him freezing before pulling away slowly.

“Did you want to take a real shower? Do you want me to go?” he asked worriedly as he began to back up.

“No!” I urged, making him come closer so our bodies were pressed together. “Chanyeol, I want … I want you inside me.”

I felt his already hard cock twitch against my belly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” I nodded. “Hurry, before I change my mind.”

It was a ruse. No way was I going back on this but I needed to put a little pep in his step to get him going.

“Can … can we move to the bedroom?” he requested as he looked down at me, water dripping tantalizingly from his lips and chin.

I didn't see why not, especially if it would make him more comfortable. I nodded and he turned the water off. He moved quickly. Opened the door, grabbed a towel, wrapped me up in it's fluffy warmth and picked me up bridal style to carry me into the bedroom. I didn't even protest at the position. He didn't ask which bed to use, plopping me down gently on his.

“We can use mine to sleep in,” I said as he opened the towel back up, almost how he would open a present.

“Sex _and_ cuddles? You spoil me,” he smiled as he draped his dripping body across me.

“Sex _then_ cuddles,” I corrected, hinting again at what I wanted.

Chanyeol, taking the hint, got back down to business. His fingers trailed down my stomach to curl around my erection. I thrust into his grip as my thighs dropped open.

“Chanyeol. I'm already hard. Stop stroking me and-”

The rest of my words came out in a muffled mess as he shoved three of his fingers into my mouth. I blinked a few times before beginning to suck on them. Swirling my tongue around them as I held his wrist, making sure to coat every inch in my saliva. He stroked the flat of my tongue with the pads of his fingers and I moaned loudly. He pulled them out and I allowed them to go with a gasp.

My gasp was cut short when I felt his slick fingers prodding at my entrance. I clutched the sheets of his bed as he forced in two at once.

“Ah … Chanyeol,” I groaned through grit teeth.

He stroked my leaking cock firmly to help distract me from what his fingers were doing. It only helped mildly. He separated them inside me, curling them to help stretch me for the third. It slid in with a bit of resistance from my body. He moved them in and out of me slowly, allowing me to adjust the same time he continued to prepare me. I slid my thighs apart more to give him ample room. I arched off the bed when his fingernails brushed against the spot that held the key to my pleasure. Once he found it, he bumped his fingers along it relentlessly.

“Ah ah ah!” I keened, curling my toes to grip more sheets.

“You have a sexy voice. Let me hear more.”

I bit my lip to keep myself quite. He only saw it as a challenge, becoming faster and rougher with his pace. I groaned in my throat as I met each one of his thrusts.

“Uhn, Chanyeol, please. I'll scream your name if you want. Just get inside me,” I panted through my labored breathing.

“I _am_ inside you,” he said as he shook his fingers for emphasis.

A strangled noise ripped from my throat as they moved erratically.

“Your cock, Chanyeol, your cock!”

He chuckled as he retracted his fingers. I was sad to feel they were gone but I was eagerly waiting for something larger to fill their place. And I knew how much larger. Had snuck a peek that night he left the bathroom door open. He pulled off my body to slip between my legs, pushing my knees up to my chest so he had a better view. I held them in place with my hands and looked up to him to watch him as he pressed into me. His jaw fell open as my body swallowed his head. I grit my teeth at the stretch.

“Relax,” he whispered, dropping his other hand to the underside of my thigh to massage it.

“Trying,” I gasped. “So … big.”

“Should've let me stretch you more.”

“No. Just because it hurts … doesn't mean it doesn't feel good.”

His eyes flicked up to me and I gave him a small smile before dropping my head back to his pillow. He leaned down slowly to me, practically making a show of it, teasing me the whole way down before he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer the same time I wound my legs around his waist, digging my heels into his lower back to help force him in deeper. I groaned into his mouth as I scrunched my eyes shut. There was a burning sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant. He grunted when he was seated fully inside me. I could tell he was allowing me the time to adjust to his size but I wanted none of it.

“Move,” I ordered, pulling away from his addictive lips to give the command.

“But you-”

“ _Now_ ,” I growled, clamping my muscles down around his throbbing length to help spur him on.

His hips pulled away from me slowly. I could feel my body gripping him, not wanting to let him go and desperately sucking him back in when he thrust forward.

“Oh _God_ ,” I moaned, staring at the ceiling as I felt his hot length move in and out of me.

Chanyeol cupped my knees with his hands as he quickened his pace. I could feel his balls bumping against my ass and it only turned me on more. Precum was glistening from my cock, slicking a trail down the side of the shaft and creating a small puddle on my stomach.

“Hn … faster Channie.”

His hips snapped forward and I splayed my hands against the wall so I wouldn't hit it with my head, creating a delicious anchor to use to meet every pump from him. I felt the pad of his thumb trail up the underside of my cock, swirling around the tip to smear the precum around the head. He changed the angle with each push and I knew he was seeking out my prostate. I let him know vocally, and rather loudly, when he had found it. A large shiver racked my body and I arched off the bed, keening at such a high pitch I could feel the veins in my neck straining. Once he found it, he never let up, just as he did with his fingers. He pistoned into the same spot over and over, having me gasping and panting at his relentless, yet highly stimulating torture.

“Ah, Tao,” he panted with difficulty.

His pace became erratic and I knew he was feeling just as good as I was. I tightened my body's hold on him as he abused my prostate mercilessly. Done with toying with just the head of my dripping cock, he curled his fingers around it and began to jerk harshly in time with his thrusts. Being pleasured from both sides was too much for me to handle.

“Uhn … Chan … yeol … ah … I … I'm …”

“Ah, me too.”

I felt him grow even bigger inside me, cock surging with his seed before it burst hotly inside me. I came with a cry of his name, spurting all over his hand and my stomach and chest. He continued to thrust as my body milked him of every drop. His hand coaxed every bit of offering from my pulsing cock. His pace slowed until he was gently rocking against me. I could feel his seed leaking out slowly but neither of us made a move to start cleaning up. He didn't even pull out yet. I pulled him down so I could kiss him. Showering his face with soft kisses, peppering his lips over and over. He hummed happily as he allowed me to dote on him just this once. I could feel that he was smiling. I gasped when his softening member slipped from my body. He took that as his cue and pulled back completely.

Chanyeol used the towel to clean us up before tossing it into his hamper wedged in the corner. I knew he was hinting towards us moving over to my bed to get ready for sleep, but my legs were still trembling, there was no way I would be able to make it on my own.

“Need help?” he asked with a sly smile.

“Oh don't be so proud of yourself,” I scoffed yet nodded in reply, reaching out my arms to wrap around his shoulders.

He scooped his arms under me and lifted me from the bed, stepping around it to set me down on mine. I scootched across to the far side to make room for him.

“Naked cuddles?” he asked as he stood at the edge of the bed.

“Unless you want to put clothes on. I'm fine like this.”

“Just checking,” he said as he slipped under the covers next to me.

I snuggled up into his side, draping an arm over his stomach as I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing against his neck. He wrapped his left arm around me and placed his right over mine on his stomach, fingers rubbing into my skin gently. I allowed him to capture one of my legs with his own and pull it over to his side to tangle with his longer limbs.

“Tao?”

“Hm?”

“Can I please be your boyfriend?”

I waited a few beats before replying. I could feel more than hear the thumping of his heart beneath my ear. It had quickened during the interim.

“I'll think about it.”

He dropped a kiss to the top of my head and wiggled down further into the mattress. I smiled into his shoulder as his breathing leveled out.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I woke up to find Chanyeol spooning up behind me. It was a lot earlier than my usual wake up time. My dreams weren't allowing me to sleep so I finally woke up and decided to go clear my head before coming back to the dorm. I extricated myself from Chanyeol's embrace slowly so I didn't wake him. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, I bent down to place a kiss just above his ear before I slipped out of the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

I was circling around my favorite pond, lost in my thoughts. So. Chanyeol wanted to be my boyfriend. I obviously had feelings for him and was more than attracted to him. We were already carrying on in ways that a couple would. He seemed really hell bent on becoming my boyfriend. Really, if I didn't plan on fooling around with anyone else, and I didn't, what was the big deal? I didn't consider what I was doing with him fooling around anyways. And I honestly wasn't interested in anyone else. Sure, I hadn't wanted a roommate, but maybe, for some reason, I was forced with this giant on purpose. Maybe the fates had something greater in store for us. Was I really going to let my own dumb reasons come in the middle of that?

What _were_ my reasons? Oh. That's right. I didn't have any. Never did. It was pure stubbornness this whole time. Not wanting to give in to something that hadn't been my idea or been in my plans from the start. That's all my rejection had ever been. But … I turned it into my idea. Yes, Chanyeol had initiated the first kiss, but I took things further. I went that extra step. Now that I had staked my claim, proven I wanted more, I was ready to take things even further.

Yes. I would tell Chanyeol yes. I would let him be my boyfriend. I _wanted_ him to be my boyfriend. A smile stretched my lips. Turning on my heel, I darted back to the building my dorm was housed in. I flew across the grounds, leaped up the stairs and burst through the door. I was striding to the elevator when Kris' voice stopped me.

“Hey Tao!”

I paused in my reach for the button to call the elevator. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Kris pacing towards me with his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah?”

“That room opened up. You still want it?” he asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

I didn't need to think on it long. Not at all.

“No. Thanks.”

“Really? After all that fuss you're gonna just turn it down?”

“Yep,” I replied as I mashed the up button.

“Alright, your choice.”

Damn right it was my choice. All of it. Everything was my choice.

 

 

 

I opened the door of our room slowly, not wanting to make any noise in case Chanyeol was still sleeping. I flung it the rest of the way open when I saw him leaning back in his desk chair to look up at me, not needing to be as careful since he was wide awake.

“Did Kris find you? He said a free single opened up. That you''d been waiting for one,” he asked worriedly, brows furrowed with concern.

I had never mentioned to him before that I was wanting to move into an available single if one opened up. I could see the worry evident on his face.

“Yeah he found me. Caught me before I could get into the elevator,” I explained as I slipped off my shoes and walked the rest of the way into the room, Chanyeol turning in his chair to keep his eyes on me.

“And?”

“Someone else already claimed it,” I lied as I sat down on my bed with a sigh. “He wanted to tell me sorry but he offered it to someone else since he couldn't find me right away.”

“Oh that's too bad,” he expressed with a relieved smile. “I'm sorry.”

I snorted at his insincere apology. He wasn't bummed in the least. What did he expect? For me to move out after he got me into bed? I didn't think so. Now he was stuck with me.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
